The present invention relates generally to a wiper device of an automotive vehicle for wiping or cleaning rain from a glass surface, particularly from a rearview mirror, so called fender-mirror, provided externally of the vehicle body and protruding sidewardly therefrom.
Generally, the wiper device of the automotive vehicle is employed for wiping or cleaning away rain from front and rear windows. The conventional wiper device generally comprises a crank and link mechanisms for reversably and sectorially moving a wiper blade. The crank and link mechanisms convert rotational motion provided by an electric driving motor into reversing sectorial motion of the wiper blade. The wiper device has a means for positioning the wiper blade at a predetermined position on the window when it is no longer being driven. The means comprises a cam mechanism cooperably mounted on a driving shaft of the motor. The cam has a sliding contact in order to comprise an electric power generator control circuit.
On the other hand, since an external rear-view mirror is apt to provide a view of the rear side of the vehicle which is degraded or interrupted by rain accumulating thereon, there have been developed various wiper devices for wiping away the rain from the mirror surface. However, there is substantially only a small space in a mirror casing, so that it may not receive a driving means for reversably moving the wiper blade and for positioning the blade at the predetermined position such as used in the wiper device of the front and rear vehicle windows.
In this connection, it has been required to provide a wiper blade driving means which is small enough to be received within the mirror casing.